The Sun and the Moon
by Step Of Death
Summary: Upon hearing that the Seven Deadly Sins were no longer considered criminals, Escanor decides to stop hiding and to go look for his group. When he finds out that Merlin's body is turned into stone, the man puts away his pride at day and his cowardice at night all for her sake. Now, both sins struggle to understand their feelings as they get closer to each other... Escanor x Merlin
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Please, read this.**

 **I'm writing this story because I really liked the idea of Escanor and Merlin together. That's why I'm writing my own version of the main story. Since Escanor haven't showed us what he can really do yet, I can't write with precision, so I'll just create some skills for him, and as the main story progresses, I can come back and rewrite certain parts. I don't mind it. Well, just enjoy it and let me know what you think!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai.**

* * *

It was about 17:48 PM. The sun had just started to set. As the colossal ball of fire slowly moved, it left beautiful shades of orange, yellow and red in the sky. There were very few clouds in the sky, so the setting sun could be seen in all his majesty. Slowly, the sky was turning darker as the sun kept hiding behind a mountain, indicating the end of yet another day and the beggining of the night.

On top of a large rock, a lone man stared emotionlessly at the sun. The cold breeze gently moved his hair and mustache, along with some trees, which made a very harmonic and relaxing sound. Any person would die for a chance of being where the man was and to enjoy such a relaxing show. But the man showed anything but pleasure at the beautiful sight in front of him.

He was a very tall and muscular man. He was standing still with a fixed gaze at the sun, but his mind was somewhere else. He was lost in reveries, thinking about a certain person he hadn't seen in a long time. Ten years, to be exact. And now, all he had were his precious memories of that person and a wanted poster of her at his bar. He sighed and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the refreshing gush of wind.

His clothes could barely contain the enormous mass of muscle the man had, and there were even a few torn pieces of it because of his behemoth-like body. There was a large one on his back, which revealed a dark tattoo of a roaring lion. There he stood, the Lion's Sin of Pride of The Seven Deadly Sins, Escanor, in all of his glory. To any bystander or any person passing by, he would look like a God. His prideful stance made him look like as if the entire world was his. He looked like as if anyone or anything would bow to him if he commanded, as if his sole presence was enough to make a person be consumed by fear.

And it was true.

No one could tell if it was a curse or a blessing, but to him, all the power he had was the worst curse there could be. Why would he think that? Because he was dangerous. Whenever he went, his arrogance and absolute power would make ANY enemy cower in fear and run, or even beg for their lives. But that didn't mean that his allies wouldn't fear him as well.

Demons, fairies, humans, animals, and even giants would fear him, and the greatest proof of that was his own teammate, a girl called Diane. On a certain ocasion, he heard her tell someone that he was the only person that she wouldn't like to become an enemy of. His own teammate feared him, and she wasn't the only one. He was pretty sure that even the Fairy King, who was also his teammate, and at the time was being known as 'King', also feared him. Most of his other teammates also felt the same, but they wouldn't dare show it. Even his leader hesitated to use his powers in combat.

That is why he isolated himself. That is why he lived most of his life in loneliness. Because no matter where he went, be it ally or foe, he would always be seen as nothing more than a threat. He would only be called in situations where there was extreme danger, and even so people would fear using his power. To him, a person who was the incarnation of pride, that shouldn't be much of a big deal. Everyone considered him an arrogant narcisist at day-time, as someone who didn't care about anything but himself. But they were wrong. Even he had feelings, and as much as he grimaced admitting it, it hurt him. It hurt him to be considered a monster by every single person he knew.

Except for one person.

Only a single person showed genuine interest in him and actually cared about how he felt. That person was his teammate, the Boar's Sin of Gluttony, Merlin. She is the woman who made Escanor, the Master of the Sun, feel doubt and hesitation for the first time on his life (at day time). Not just that, but somehow, she's the only one who can stop him when he goes on a rampage. Like twelve years ago, against the vampires of edinburgh. Merlin, along with the Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther, had to combine theirs powers to render Escanor unconscious until night-time. As far as he remembered, she was always the last thing he saw whenever he lost control.

"Merlin..." He muttered. The word vanished in thin air as soon as it appeared. His usual tone of pride was filled with melancholy as he remembered with grief the last time he saw the woman he loved. He couldn't even see her face since she was wearing her armor at the time. He had no idea what she felt for him, because at day-time he usually isolated himself from the others, and at night he was too shy to approach her. He even bought her a bouquet of flowers once, but got too scared to give it to her.

Everyone saw her as a cunning, mischevious woman, but Escanor failed to acknowledge that. He simply couldn't see why people thought that. He once described Merlin as beautiful, intelligent, kind and cheerful to his captain, but from the latter's reaction he could see that they had different opinions.

Before he could question himself again about why people had suspicions on Merlin, he suddenly opened his eyes. After some moments, he finally moved his body and jumped. His feet pushed the ground with such force that it cracked, all the while raising a large cloud of dust. With that, Escanor launched himself kilometers high in the sky. He landed on the ground with another loud crack, and soon launched himself forward with amazing speed. As he ran, he could feel his speed, his strenght, his muscles, all of them slowly decreasing. Eventually, though, he managed to reach his destination in one piece.

If anyone looked at him now, no one would recognize him as the proud and strong man from moments ago. Instead, what was there to be seen was a frail, weak little man in over-sized clothes. He was at least two times shorter than before, and instead of muscles, he was now very thin and skinny. Even his expression changed to one that matched his now weak frame. He looked like as if he'd catch a cold simply because he was standing outside of his 'house', so he hurried inside. The first thing he did was watch the clock. 18:00 PM.

 _"Phew... I'm glad I made it in time..."_ He thought as he slowly entered the cave in front of him and turned the lights on, revealing a medium-sized bar. Sighing, he opened a door behind the counter and revealed something like a house inside.

Atchoo!" He sneezed pathetically as he removed his over-sized clothes to get dressed in his working outfit. When he found himself comfortable enough in his new change of clothes, he left his 'house' and went to his working place. His own bar, called 'My Sweet Gluttony'. He turned on the bar's music and switched the plaque on the door to CLOSED to OPEN. Finally, he sat behind the counter and started cleaning a few glasses.

He had a habit of letting everything prepared for the next day after the bar closed, so that he wouldn't have to bother doing so in the morning. So, everyday he'd stay inside the cave doing nothing or, just like today, leave the cave to explore the wilderness a little, since staying in a cave could be VERY boring. At night, he'd work until very late and then let everything ready for the next night. That has been his routine for ten long years.

Surprisingly enough, his bar was actually very famous, despite being in a cave in the middle of the forest. If not for the posters he spreaded through the nearby town, the flyers he distributed and a few contacts he made when delivering ale, not a single person would know of his bar. But he had quite a lot of loyal customers, who got interested in his splendid work. Escanor was always quite knowledgeable about alcoholic drinks, even though he wasn't a heavy drinker like most of his teammates. That, along with the fact that he knew some cooking from watching his teammate, the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban, cook everyone's dinner, made him very successful at running his bar (ironically, even more than his captain's bar, of which he had no knowledge about.).

After a few minutes, the first customer entered, which surprised Escanor since he was distracted. Escanor greeted him with a nervous smile.

"G-Good evening, Frank. You startled me... How are you doing tonight?" The weak bartender politely bowed to the man, who just shrugged and extended his hand for Escanor to shake, which he did.

"How's it going, Jera? Give me the usual please. A bottle of Bernia Ale."

Escanor nodded "Coming right up."

As he turned back to look at the wide array of bottles he possessed, Escanor took some time to think about the fake name he'd been using. Ever since he and his allies had been labeled as criminals, he decided that using his real name could draw in some unwanted attention, since he had posters of his entire squad on the wall next to him. Even though his wanted poster's photo had nothing to do with him (for some reason that even he failed to understand), having the same name of the criminal could raise suspicion. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but just to make sure, he told every customer he was called Jeraziah. That way he could work without any worries.

Time passed and soon more customers arrived. Most of them knew each other, so now there was a happy talkative atmosphere between the customers. Sometimes Escanor joined them in their conversations and their table games, but due to his shyness and the fact that talking to a bunch of drunk guys could be annoying, he passed most of times. He worked really hard for a lot of reasons, so he couldn't let himself to be distracted very often. His job was important because from it he could get money for his livings, have a bit of social interaction, he enjoyed it and, most importantly, he only had to work at night. So he did his best to maintain his bar in great condition.

As he served a customer on some Aberdeen ale, he couldn't help but listen to a conversation between a few customers nearby.

"Dude, look at those wanted posters. I could totally have a go with that Diane. She seems to be very hot from this picture, hahahaha!" He laughed out loud.

The other man shook his head with an expression that was close to disbelief. "What? No, no, dude. Look at that bitch, Merlin. SHE looks pretty hot." At this Escanor flinched. A hint of anger built inside him, but of course, he remained silent.

"Haha, yeah, I could totally bang her too. Dude, too bad those whores are criminals, otherwise..."

Escanor gritted his teeth. Yet again he heard a certain person being called certain names. And hell, if he wasn't so weak right now, he'd definitely blow his own customers up.

"Criminals? Oh, no dude. Haven't you heard? Someone set them up. Looks like they weren't the oness who killed the badass holy knight."

At this, Escanor stopped what he was doing. His heart was pounding. They weren't wanted anymore? That meant he could stop going into hiding. That meant he could leave, find his teammates and... see Merlin again. Hope and enthusiasm filled the frail man's heart as he approached the two bastards who insulted his beloved one.

"Hey, is that true?" He asked, trying his best to not show the men how he felt like strangling them.

The two turned to him "Sounds like it is, Jera. Seems like it was some crazy holy knight's idea. Hell, there are even people saying he was trying to summon some demons, but I think that's bullshit."

"Dammit, that's good to hear. If I ever see any of these bitches then I'll have my way with them both. Too bad there are only two hoes in their group. Bunch of sissies."

"Haha, yeah. Which one of those bitches wouldja pick, Jera?"

Escanor forced a smile the best he could. On the inside, he was filled with murderous intent, something very rare for his night form. "W-Well..."

"It's Merlin, right? Please dude, don't tell me you'd pick the other one. Only retards would pick the other."

"The fuck you sayin' man? Look at that Diane, she's way better than this trash Merlin. Stop talking shit, dumbass!"

"Fuck you!"

Without warning, one of the men launched a fist at the other's face, knocking him down to the ground. Rising to his feet, the other man jumped on the first and both fell to the ground, where they pathetically exchanged a few punches and kicks and insulted each other. While the other customers laughed at the scene, Escanor got a bit calmer. The guys he was more than angry at were beating each other up. He wanted to punch them himself, but that was actually enjoyable. Without notiicing the customer called Frank approached Escanor, which startled the poor bartender.

"Hey, aren't you going to stop them like you always do?" The man asked, not understanding why the bar owner was just watching the scene like everyone else.

"O-Oh. Uh... I-I think it's pointless to stop them, you know... And to be honest I don't even think I could." Escanor lied. The man seemed to have bought it and returned to watch the fight. Escanor sighed in relief and enjoyed the show, until they finally stopped. It was then that Escanor had an idea.

"H-Here, guys. I'll give you a free drink each if you stop fighting..." He said, adjusting his glasses. The two men looked at him with surprise and excitement.

"Free drinks? I'll never fight again!" One of the men said as he laughed outloud at his own joke. He picked a glass of ale from Escanor's hand

"You're the best, Jera!" The other said as he did the same as the other. Both forgot their differences and toasted, drinking the contents of their glasses in nearly a single gulp. Escanor smiled mischeviously and the night kept going on.

After hours of hard work, it finally came the time to close the bar. The last customers were already leaving, still remembering what had happened earlier and laughing to themselves. After the ridiculous fight between the brutes, Escanor had put a very strong laxative in the free drinks he gave them. The result? After an hour or so, they were so drunk that they didn't even notice that they had dirtied their pants. When they did notice, everyone was laughing at them already. They left the bar in hurry, but they were known at the bar for being assholes, so everyone had a good laugh at their karma.

When the last customer paid and left, Escanor sighed and started cleaning the mess. He wiped the floor, cleaned the tables, the windows, the counter and, finally, the used glasses and plates. After another hour cleaning, he finally laid down on his bed, exausted. Yet something kept him from sleeping. The news he had heard. If the sins weren't considered criminals anymore, then he had no reason to go into hiding anymore. He could return to his allies and go back to being called by his real name. Of course, his day-time personality was a problem which required his isolation from everyone, but who cares? Escanor had something important to him. And he was tired of not being close to it.

 _"Sigh... Merlin... It doesn't matter how many poems I write for you... It means nothing when you're not around..."_ The sin thought as a familiar pain found it's way to his heart. The pain of love. Even worse, the pain of missing the person you love. In fact, it was even worse than that. What he actually felt was the pain of loving someone who was far away, and at the same time, he had no idea what were that person's feelings for him. As far as he was concerned, in those ten years she could have even found a person for her to love. That's what pained him the most. It scared him. Would she like a weak good-for-nothing like him at night? Or could she cope with his arrogant form during the day? Or even not be scared by his absurd power?

He had no idea. Yet he felt that he should be next to her. After ten years looking at a poster and dreaming about her, Escanor finally made a decision. The next day, he would go after her. He would stop hiding, he would leave that cave and would finally go after his team. Then, with that, he'd finally meet up with Merlin again. He smiled to himself as he slowly drifted into sleep...

* * *

The blonde haired man finished getting dressed in his usual clothes and smiled at his reflection on the mirror. He then jumped in place a little, feeling stronger than ever. After recovering his powers that were sealed away, the man had never felt better than now. He had forgotten how it was to be insanely strong, and he had to admit that having all that power back was very good. Satisfied, he left his room with a smile, catching the attention of those around him.

"Meliodas-sama!" A white-haired woman approached the blonde with a cheerful smile. A few other people who were next to her also smiled and approached the small man.

"Yo, Elizabeth." The man raised his hand in his usual manner whenever he greeted someone. Just then his eyes darted from the woman's face to her stunning body, and in a few seconds, his hands made their way to her breasts, making her yell in embarrasment and the others to avert their gazes from the situation.

"Kyaa! M-Meliodas-sama...!"

The man made a confused face. "Hm? What's wrong?"

"'What's wrong', you say?!" A loud, angry voice snarled at Meliodas from below him. It belonged to Hawk, the pig. "Will you quit touching her like that?!"

Smiling, the man slowly let go of Elizabeth, who sighed in relief and embarrasment. Her face was still red, but she managed to smile at the captain's antics. She enjoyed the attention he gave her, but it embarrassed her to no ends his shameless acts from time to time.

"Now, now... No need to get angry, you two. We have business we have to attend to." A tall, blue haired man said. It was none other than Hendricksen, the former Great Holy Knight of Liones, and the antagonist from some time ago that, under the influence of demons, nearly destroyed the entire kingdom and many innocent lives. He was stopped by Meliodas and his group, and now, to atone for his sins, he is working under Meliodas at his bar. He wishes to do things right this time.

"He's right. We have to focus on what's important now, guys." This time it was Arthur Pendragon who spoke. The kid was the king of Camelot, and he was now offering his assistance into defeating the Ten Commandments.

"Sure." Meliodas said, his carefree attitude completely opposing his sin. "Now that we got stronger, what should we do?"

"There are a few things we can do now." A female voice came from a floating orb. The magic artifact, called Aldan, belonged to none other than Arthur's mentor and one of the most dangerous and intelligent members of the Seven Deadly Sins, Merlin. The soul of the sorceress was inside the orb, since after a tragic battle against one of the commandments, her body was turned into stone. Now, only a person from the Goddess clan could turn her body to normal.

"Like what?" Hawk asked. In his mind, the devastating power Meliodas had should be more than enough to defeat the commandments.

"For now, we should focus on finding the remaining sins. We still lack the power to face them." The orb said. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. "King and Diane left recently, so I might be able to find them with my ability, 'Location'. Ban left for quite some time, but I also might be able to find him. The problem will be... finding that man."

Meliodas nodded and his face got a bit more serious. "Yes... His power will really come in handy..."

"Um... Who is this?" Arthur asked, confused.

"We're talking about the strongest of all sins... The Lion's Sin of Pride, Escanor." Merlin answered.

Hendricksen's eyes widened. "The strongest...? Are you saying he's even stronger than Meliodas?"

The captain of the sins smiled. "Yeah. He's way stronger than me." These words made everyone in the room to widen their eyes in surprise. Except for Gowther, of course, who curiously tried to understand everyone's expressions. "His powers will be useful, but they are... kinda troublesome to use. We have no choice though."

"What do you mean, troublesome?" Slader said. He was the leader of a group called 'Dawn's Roar', which was supposed to be the Seven Sins's replacement when they were framed as criminals.

"It's hard to explain, and we don't have time for that.." Merlin said. Everyone focused their attention on her. "We should focus on finding him and the others first. Then we can deal with that problem." The sorceress said, a rather serious voice in her tone. The same seriousness was present in Meliodas's face, which made everyone uneasy somehow.

"U-Um... Why don't we try to find the others for now? I mean, wouldn't it be easier?" Elizabeth suggested. Everyone seemed to consider that a pretty good idea, since most people present nodded.

"Yosh, then it's decided! Right now, we have to get stronger, so we need to find the other sins!" Meliodas raised his hand in the air in a commanding manner

"Yes!" Everyone answered.

The blond man smiled "Nishishi... Now, where were we? Oh, that's right." He said as he once again started touching Elizabeth. This time on her butt.

"U-Uhm... Meliodas-sama..." Elizabeth timidly moaned in embarrasment. The others weren't sure if they should laugh or ignore the scene. Fuming, Hawk ran at Meliodas's direction.

"Damn you, Meliodas!" Hawk the jumped at Meliodas comically, while the others just watched in amusement as the princess was saved by a pig.

* * *

It was morning already. The man knew without even having to look outside. Without wasting time, and with a goal in mind, the man started packing up. He hated going outside in the mornings, but today was different. He had something he wanted to do and someone he wanted to see. Nothing would stop him, not even the trivial things that he disliked. He picked clothes, bottles of alcoholic drinks, food, and some other stuff. Feeling satisfied, he grabbed his bag and left the cave/bar. A very warm day greeted him. The sky was clear and in a vivid blue. He looked one last time at his bar. The place he stayed for the past ten years.

Memories started coming back to him. Like when he had no idea where to go after running from Liones. When he found that cave. When he thought about what he'd do for a living. When he worked into someone's restaurant to raise money. Then, he finally remembered the effort that it took to gather enough money to turn his cave into a bar, and how satisfying it felt to have his own business and a bed. The difficult days in which he had to sleep on the ground also came back to him. But these were long gone.

And now there he was. Saying goodbye to everything he built over the past ten years. He'd abandon it all for the chance to see his beloved one again. A hint of melancholy and regret started to reach the prideful man's heart. Deep down his enormous mass of muscles, an inconvenient pain made his question if he was doing the right thing. He loved his job, and to think he'd have to abandon everything...

"...I'm taking it with me." A sudden decision. Without giving it a second thought, the prideful man finally decided that he wouldn't abandon his bar. Rather, he'd take it with him on his journey. "Being built by none other than myself... That place is beffiting only for myself. I will not leave it here." He told himself.

Having decided himself, Escanor figured he'd have to find a way to transport his bar, and he knew exactly how. He turned to look at the mountain. A mountain that was different from the others.

"The red mountain... It is said that the legendary Chimera lives there. If that is true, then that beast shall consider herself lucky to be tamed down by me." Escanor told himself as he jumped in the direction of the mountain, which was kilometers away from him. He'd take at least two hours to get there, even with his insane speed.

"I can't waste any time here... I'll have to use my power more throughly." He said as he began engulfing his body with light.

The sun is a giant ball of fire. That ball of fire emits light beams. Light beams travel at the speed of light. Escanor was the master of the sun... The light rays he emitted were a part of him. Which meant... he could travel at the speed of light if he used his powers a bit more seriously. He rarely needed to do it, though. After all, his opponents never needed much to be eliminated.

In the blink of an eye, Escanor used one of his rarely used techniques. **"** **Sun Travel..."** and so there he was, at the head of the mountain already. There was a cave in front of Escanor, and he didn't hesitate to enter it. Inside, he found the legend to be true, and a gigantic creature was lying in the ground before him. It had a two heads, one was a lion and the other was a goat. It's body started as one of a lion and ended as one of a goat, with the two back paws being different from the front ones. It also had a large green tail, which ended with a snake's head. Finally, it had giant red dragon wings.

Upon recognizing the man's presence, the creature's eyes gazed intently at Escanor, and soon the creature got up, emitting a very loud war cry. Any other living being would be terrified by the deafening sound, the creature's appearance, it's size and the viciousness it demonstrated. But Escanor... he didn't even flinch. Not even when the beast raised one of his enormous paws and swinged it at Escanor with full force. The beast's claws were bigger than Escanor himself, and they seemed like they could pierce, crush and rip apart anything.

...Except for Escanor.

Without the slightest effort, the man stopped the beast's attack, by grabbing it's pawn with a single hand. He held it with such force that the creature couldn't pull it back from him. Soon, burning light started enveloping the man's body. The creature then understood the clear difference between them. The heat emanating from the man reached upon the beast, and it released a cry or fear. Escanor then let go of the beast's pawn, and she immediately pulled back in horror.

"Bow to me." Escanor said. His intimidating presence made the beast lay on the ground in seconds. The beast stared at Escanor in silence, while he did the same to the beast. "You belong to me now." He slowly extended his hand towards the beast. It seemed like it could understand him, as all three of the beast's heads made something like a nod, and slowly it extended it's large pawn towards Escanor's hand, touching it gently. Satisfied, Escanor let out a small smile, before engulfing he and the beast in light.

 **"Sun Travel..."**

In another blink of an eye, Escanor was back to his cave. This time, in the company of a giant winged chimera who had no idea what just happened. All of it's heads, including the one on it's tail, scanned the place trying to figure out where they where. Until a sound brought their attention. It was Escanor, who was lifting the entire cave from the ground. The creature stared in awe as he pulled the enormous piece of land from the ground with seemingly no difficulty. With a light blow, Escanor made the excess piece on land break, reducing considerably it's weight. He then approached the chimera.

"Lay down. You'll be carrying this for me." Escanor said. His deep voice giving the beast goosebumps. "Obey me and you'll not feel my wrath."

Immediately, the creature laid down, and Escanor placed the piece of land in it's back. "Don't move." He then picked some ropes and started to attach the land to the beast, in a way that it would be impossible for the cave to fall down by accident. After quite some time working on it, Escanor finally felt satisfied. His cave was safe and ready for the journey. The chimera then made a sound.

"Hm? You are hungry...?" Escanor questioned. Somehow he could understand the beast as well. "...Well, you have been obedient so far. I guess you deserve some reward." Escanor said before dashing away with menacing speed.

After some time, he returned. He had a lot of dead animals with him, and the beast looked at them with interest. Escanor threw one of the dead bisons to the beast, and it happily ate it with a single bite. Escanor kept doing it until the animals were over. "Well?"

The beast made something like a purr, and it's heads approached Escanor and started licking him. "Hmph... I'll take that as a 'I'm satisfied'"

Without wasting time, Escanor jumped and landed on top of his cave. "Fly."

The creature let out a large roar before flapping his wings and slowly ascending from the ground, bringing along Escanor and the cave. With two ropes attached to the beast's necks, Escanor could control the direction it would fly. After ascending, the beast started flying forward, increasing it's speed. As it moved, Escanor stood still in silence.

"...Wait for me, Merlin."

* * *

 **This is it for the first chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, it's been a while! I'll apologize in advance for taking so long with the chapter, but I wanted to grab some info on Escanor so I could write properly. Well, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. I'd just like to answer** _DandereTeen16's_ **question on his/her review. I know I have some flaws, since English is not my native language. I try my best though. Anyway, if by "similar beggining to Meliodas" you mean the bar, that's because Escanor shows up in the series with a bar of his own. Since I like following canon as much as possible, I decided to start the story from there, since it would do well with my ideas. Also, at this exact point both are in their bars, so it's only plausible to have them like this, I guess.**

 **That's it. Read on!**

* * *

Slowly, the beast descended from the sky and carefully landed on the ground. After adjusting his glasses, the man placed with difficulty the dead bisons on the slide he installed on the cave. Then, he went down the slide himself. With that done, he awkwardly pushed the dead animals until he was in front of the enormous beast.

"H-Here's your dinner, Devourer." The frail man said as he caught the beast's attention. Immediately, it approached the pile of dead animals and sniffed them before proceeding to eat them all in a single bite. It was so quick that it startled the man, and he pathetically jumped back a little. "H-Heavens... I guess his name really had everything to do with him..." The man told himself.

After travelling with the beast for some days, the man took quite a liking to it, and he treated the beast like as if it was his pet. He fed it with frequency, rubbed it's head and sometimes would even throw some trees for him to catch. Luckily for the man, the beast was still friendly at night. Otherwise, he'd be completely defenseless against it. After some days, he decided the beast needed a name, and he chose Devourer. Not only it had to do with the fact that the animal's stomach was something like a black-hole and he was always hungry, but it was also because of Merlin. It reminded Escanor of her, since her sin was Gluttony (for unknown reasons to him.). At first he thought of giving names to all of it's heads, but it would be too troublesome.

As the beast made a satisfied sound after eating five piles of dead animals, it's heads slowly approached the man and started licking him, which prompted him to pet them.

"There, there. Now, be a good boy and get some rest, ok?" The man gave the beast the final pats in it's heads and turned back. The beast laid down comfortably on the ground and slowly closed it's eyes. Escanor smiled and went for the ladders he installed so he could get back to the beast's top at night. As he was mid-way climbing the ladders, he heard a strange noise. A loud noise. He stopped on his tracks and looked at the direction the noise came from. There was a large cloud of dust rising not too far from where he was. Naturally, he got scared.

"W-What was that...?" He asked himself and soon he heard another noise. The sounds he was hearing were similar to explosions. And once again, a large cloud of dust rose, not too far from the first. Escanor could feel two ominous presences coming from that direction, and that the same time, it seemed like as if there were three trying to run away from them. "What... should I do?"

Escanor, being a good-hearted person, wanted to help those people. But it was night, and he was at his weakest. What could he do against such powerful presences? All that Escanor had at night was an impressive speed and jumping ability. Even at night, he could run as fast as a fast vehicle, and he could jump a few meters from the ground, which was enough for him to land on top of a tree, for example, and if not for that, he wouldn't have survived many combats at night. Even so, his speed was decreased considerably, and it's pointless to mention anything about his strenght and his power in general at night. All Escanor would be able to do would be running away.

He wasn't completely useless in combat, though. In those ten years, he taught himself some self defence at night, such as karate. This martial art was perfect for him, since it's focus wasn't the strenght, but the ability to surprise your opponents with fast attacks and movements. Not just that, but it was a martial art that used the opponent's strenght against him. That's why it was ideal for Escanor. However, while it would do great against common bandits and drunk assholes, there was no way it would do anything against whatever was there, hunting these people down.

"I... I want to help, but... Is there anything I could do?" He questioned himself. After some moments, he decided against it. He felt bad for these people, but it would do no good getting killed as well. It was far from morning, and until then there was nothing he could do to stop those presences. Sighing, he kept climbing the stairs, mentally apologizing to whoever was running from the presences. He wondered what would Merlin think of his decision. "Sigh... Merlin... Please don't hate m-"

"KYAAA!"

He heard a woman scream, followed by another loud explosion. Without thinking twice, he let go of the ladders by impulse and landed on the ground with a loud thump. He started running, following the direction the scream came from. "What am I doing...?! Why am I going?!"" He asked himself as his legs moved on their own. He ran past the trees like a skilled ninja. Despite weakened from being night, his speed was still super-human. Despite lacking his daily god-like resistance, he still faced his fear of heights and jumped as high as he could, landing successfully on top of a small tree. And watching the scene.

There was a woman, carrying a man and a small girl. Her appearance and her determined face suggested that she was a holy knight. She had her hair tied down in a ponytail, and it seemed that she was carrying these two people with difficulty. Escanor was about to leave the tree to hellp when it came. A giant stone ball came falling from the sky, directly at the woman. Escanor watched in awe as he feared for the worst, but got relieved when the woman barely managed to dodge while holding the other people. Barely, but managed to do it.

The woman seemed relieved too. That's when they noticed that the ball was spinning backwards, but it was already charging at the girl. Before Escanor could do anything, the woman let go of the people she was carrying and pulled out a sword. She pierced the giant boulder but was stunned by it's weight and force. The boulder ended up shattering to pieces, and from it the woman stood. "Don't... underestimate... an apprentice holy knight!" She roared, before helplessly submitting to her damage and her weakness and falling to the ground.

"Jericho!" Escanor heard the man on the ground yell. He seemed oddly familiar, but now wasn't the time to venture Escanor's photographic memory. He noticed the man didn't seem to have any injury, but even so it seemed that he couldn't stand. The little girl on the ground looked like as if she was ill, and she also couldn't move. Escanor figured the boulder just now had to do with the ominous presences he felt before. Despite being injured and in a weakened state, the woman stuggled and managed to get up. She argued with the man and little girl on the ground before proceeding to carry them again. Without wasting time, he jumped from the tree. Just as he feared, another boulder came. The girl was oblivious to it, and even if she dodged, she'd fall from a cliff. Pushing his speed to it's limits, Escanor ran and, at the nick of time, he managed to jump forward and push everyone away from the boulder.

After some moments recovering, the surprised girl looked at Escanor. "Who... Who are you?"

"Now's not the time!" The man said. "W-We need to get out of here. I... I don't know what's chasing you... B-but I can tell it's dangerous... So, I'l help! Now let's go!" Escanor said as he went for the man, and with difficulty, he raised him from the ground and started running. "Grab the little lady! Come on!"

Nodding, and still a bit surprised, the woman went for the little girl and carried her with ease. "Follow me!" Escanor said and dashed towards the direction he came from. The woman's jaw dropped at the super-human speed the old man had. "H-Hey, don't leave me behind!" She yelled and then ran as fast as she could to catch up with him. He slowed down his pace, since it wouldn't do well to push himself so hard while carrying someone. He'd soon tire himself and would be useless. When he noticed the woman had approached him, they both ran at a steady pace.

However, their plans were twarthed when they spotted a tiger right in front of them. When the beast noticed them, it immediately started showing it's fangs. Both Escanor and Jericho widened their eyes in surprise. Before they could react, the beast launched itself forward with amazing speed towards Escanor. The frail man threw Ban away and barely dodged when the beast swinged it's claw at him, slightly cutting his face. Escanor, however, not having time to feel the pain or cry about it, took the timing of the beast's attack and managed to land a swift strike right behind it's neck, rendering it unconscious.

Breathing heavily, Escanor looked at the knocked out animal and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. He brought the piece of cloth to his cheek and grimaced at the sharp pain he couldn't feel before. Jericho approached him. "H-Hey, are you alright?"

Escanor pulled the dirty handkerchief away and proceeded to lift the white haired man again. "I-It was just a scratch, don't worry. Let's keep going!"

Nodding, both started running again, each holding a person. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"We'll hide at my bar for now. My chimera might be able to protect us for a while." Escanor answered.

"Your... WHAT?!" The woman's eyes widened in complete shock and surprise as she stared at the enormous double headed beast. The beast looked at her intently, and she froze in place unsure about what to do.

Escanor, however, was already climbing the ladders, somehow carrying the man on his back. "Hurry up! Don't worry, he won't attack you!"

Deciding to trust the man, the woman slowly made her way to the ladders, the beast following her with it's eyes the whole time, but with a neutral expression. It gave her goosebumps, but she climbed the stairs as fast as she could while she carried the little girl. When she got up, she found a cave on the beast's back. Uneasy, she entered it, and was surprised to find a bar inside. She looked around and found Escanor lying on the ground next to the man, breathing heavily. When he noticed the woman, he sat up with some effort.

"*Pant*, *pant* Sorry... *pant* I'm... Not used to... *pant* all that exercise... *pant*" Escanor said, still pretty tired.

"Still, that's some crazy speed you have..." The woman said, still surprised by it and the fact that the man had a goddamn chimera as a pet. "Who... are you?"

"...My name is Escanor." He said, adjusting his glasses. He wasn't breathing as heavily as before.

"I'm Jericho. These are Ban and Elaine. Thank you for helping us." The woman smiled.

"B-B-Ban...?!" Escanor had a surprised expression. He turned to the man and found him grinning.

"Escanor... so this is where you've been, you bastard... Kahahah..." It turned out the man was the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban, much to Escanor's surprise. "What's with that atrocious mustache?"

Escanor placed his hand in his mustache, frowning. Jericho then raised an eyebrown "Hold on a second... You two know each other?"

"Ban... Who is he...?" The little girl named Elaine asked.

Ban looked at the small girl and placed a hand in her head with difficulty. "He's from the Seven Deadly Sins... He's the sin of Priiiiide."

"What?!" Jericho asked in surprise. That man was the last sin? He surely didn't look like a prideful person. But to think he could reach that speed and tame such a beast... Not to mention fight against a tiger without a weapon... Jericho made a mental note never to underestimate one of the Sins, or anyone else by it's looks ever again.

"Ban-san... Is it true...?! We're no longer framed as criminals?!"

The white haired man smiled. "Yeeeah..."

"T-Then, how is Merlin-san? I-Is she okay?!" Tears started forming on Escanor's eyes as he approached Ban and placed his hands on his shoulders.

Ban smiled with an exhausted face. "She's with the cap'n..."

"Is that so!" Escanor sat down, feeling slightly relieved.

"Guys, I don't know what's going on, but we have to do something! They're coming!" Jericho said. Everyone else also felt their presences slowly coming closer.

"Ugh... What should we do... I'm not sure my chimera can do anything against them." He man turned to the beast's heads through the window. "Devourer!" They immediately looked at him. "Bury yourself!"

The creature soon started digging the ground at an amazing speed, all the while burying itself down. After some moment the creature's body was completely underground, while the cave was intact. "That should protect him and take away some suspicions..." Escanor said.

"Y-Yeah, but what about us? What will protect us now?"

Before Escanor could answer, something... or rather, someone caught his and everyone else's attention. There was a little boy flying inside of his bar, while next to him was a black and green colored black hound. Escanor jumped in surprise, while the others just watched in awe. That was until the small girl broke the silence.

"Brother...!"

"Elaine...?!" The boy's jaw nearly dropped. "How are-"

Before the boy could continue, Jericho struggled, but managed to get up. "King... we don't have time to explain. We're being hunted by some demons, but they're far too strong for us."

"What? Who?"

"There's no time! Do you have any idea of how we can get out of here?" The woman insisted. King noticed the hurry and, finally, the ominous presences.

"The Ten Commandments...!" King turned to everyone. "Everyone, quick! Enter Oslow's mouth. It will teleport us to captain!" The boy turned to the hound "Do it, Oslow!"

The black hound started opening it's mouth, and inside it there was a portal. Without wasting time, Jericho, with the aid of Escanor and King, gently pushed Ban and Elaine inside it. Jericho then motioned for Escanor to enter, but he shook his head. "Ladies first."

Jericho sighed then smirked. "Now's not the time for chivalry, dammit!" She then started entering the beast's mouth, and when only her head remained, she turned to Escanor. "I'll see you there." Then she left.

King then turned to Escanor. "Come on, enter it! They're getting closer!"

Escanor shook his head again. "Sorry... but I can't. Not now."

"What?! Escanor, they'll kill you! It's far from morning, you can't fight them!" The fairy king yelled.

"I know! B-But there's a reason I can't go! Don't worry, I have a plan! Please King, just trust me! I'll find you guys, I-I promise!"

King frowned, but then sighed in defeat. "You better survive!" The fairy quickly proceeded to fly inside the hound's mouth. Soon, even the beast disappeared, since it was summoned from the other side.

Escanor quickly ran to the other side of the counter. He took care of his wound and adjusted his glasses and clothes. Trying to sound as natural as possible, he sat down and pretended to clean some bottles.

That's when it came.

The front door was burst open, and from it a large armored man(?) and a flying woman appeared. The man(?) has holding a weapon that reminded a bisento, while the woman had something like dark tentacles coming from behind her.

"COME OUT, COME OUT, WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" The armored man(?) yelled with a menacing expression, while the woman wore a scary smile.

"Eeeeeek!" Escanor shrieked in fear, immediately regretting his decision of staying behind and hiding behind the counter. The sight of Escanor changed the man's(?) expression to one of confusion.

"Huh? There are not here?"

"Impossible... It's... only this lowly human? How odd... I'm sure I felt their presences around here... But they completely vanished." The woman said, looking around.

The man(?) suddenly started sniffing very loudly, and he kept doing so as he approached the counter, which freaked Escanor out. "...This smell..."

 _"N-No way! Don't tell me they can feel the smell of Ban-san and the others?! If that's how it is... then I'm as good as dead!"_ Escanor thought, sweat all over his forehead.

The man(?) stood in front of the counter. "...This... smells... DELICIOUS!" He yelled as he slammed his fist on the counter and grabbed a whole full barrel of ale with the other, almost giving Escanor a heart attack.

 _"W-What kind of monsters are they...?! I-I have to think of something... I can't fight them, and it's far from morning... What should I do...?! I guess I'll feign ignorance for now..."_ Escanor thought as he forced a smile towards the man(?). He picked a small piece of cloth and wiped his forehead. He watched in awe as the giant armored man(?) drank all the ale from the barrel in seconds, and with that he felt he had two options: He could either treat them as customers or run away screaming. Since the latter would result in his death, he turned towards the woman.

"W-Would you like t-to drink something as well, lady...?" Escanor offered to the strange woman, who raised an eyebrow at him before replying "I'm fine."

The woman crossed her arms and made a displeased face at the armored man(?), who already showed signs of getting drunk. "Garan, our mission is the domination of Brittania... We can't waste our time here! Just think what Zeldris would do to us if he-"

"Ooohh, calm your titties, Merascylla! Wasn't it yoou who wanted to do something fun after being cooped up for so loong? Besides, booze sure came a looooong way in those 3000 years! You GOTTA try it!" Garan said, the alcohol getting to him pretty fast.

Saying nothing for a few moments, the woman let out a sigh and turned to Escanor before heading to one of the tables. "Get me something good."

"Y-Yes!" Escanor hurriedly opened a bottle of beverage and carefully poured it's contents in one of his best cups. He then brought the glass to her and took a step back. The woman picked the glass from the tray and looked at it with interest. She took a sniff af the liquid and slowly her expression became lighter. She took a small sip and immediately a surprised expression appeared on her face, followed by a smile she failed miserably to hide. Seconds later, she peered into her cup and proceeded to drink all of it's contents really fast. "Mmmmm, so gooooood!" She moaned in pleasure.

Garan immediately started laughing out loud, while the woman named Merascylla used her strange dark powers to create tentacles and to grab the bottle from Escanor's hand. She immediately filled her cup again and started gulping it down. By the time she was finished her face was already a bit red, and her smile a bit wider.

"Y-You really liked it, huh...? This beverage is pretty famous among women for it's sweet taste..." Escanor timidly said. The woman smiled mischeviously at him.

"Eh... You really know about this stuff, huh...?" She said, getting closer to him. Their faces were mere inches away from each other, and Escanor clearly had no idea what to do, as he stared in surprise at the drunk woman in front of him.

"W-Well, s-since I'm the owner of t-this bar... Hahaha..." He timidly managed to speak, somehow feeling embarrased about the situation. He wasn't exactly a ladies man, and somehow now being so close to one who -he couldn't dare deny it- was actually pretty cute, was making him lose his nearly non-existent composure. She seemed to notice it, and suddenly an idea struck her.

"Hmhm... Aren't you a cute bartender...?" She extended one hand to his head and then she took a tress of his hair in between her fingers and felt it. Needless to say, Escanor froze in place at the sudden action, and now, as confused as ever, he decided to pretend it didn't bother him. He picked another bottle, and started wiping it with a piece of cloth. Both Garan and Merascylla stared at the poor bartender in amusement, as he tried his best to hide how nervous he was... and failed to do so. Still, he tried to focus all his willpower into the bottle on his hand. No matter the outcome of the conversation, he was determined to keep himself distracted from the cunning woman.

Smirking, the woman decided to tease him more, and now wore a wiked smile. Escanor didn't know what to make of it, so he said nothing. He simply placed the clean bottle on the counter and started cleaning her cup, all the while watching her through the corner of his eye.

"So... Is this one as good as the other one?" Merascylla feigned innocence as she got beside Escanor, inching closer to him so that their sides touched. Escanor pretended to care very little about the proximity of their bodies as he finished cleaning her cup. He was staring straight in front of him, giving her only a view of his profile. Had she or Garan looked at Escanor's face, though, they'd see clearly that he was puzzled about her actions.

"Y-Yes... T-This one might not be as strong as the last one, but it's s-sweeter... I think you'll like it." He said, noticing how Garan was holding back his laughter and how the woman's smile grew.

"Oh, is that so? Why, thank you." She picked another tress of his hair. "You know... For a human, aren't you just the cutest ever?" She then ran her entire hand through his perfectly combed hair, feeling it with her fingers. It felt surprisingly soft and feathery, so she started moving her hand around even more. At this, Escanor had no choice but to turn his head toward her. He gave her a confused, yet nervous look.

"I'm sorry, do you like this?" She asked him with a smile. She didn't need to know him well enough to know that he had the biggest look of puzzlement he could manage.

"It's not bad." He finally admitted. Damn it, what was wrong with him?! He was in love with someone else, yet there he was, fighting against a furious blush and his carnal desires that he had long decided to ignore, in exchange for a life of solitude where he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone. Unfortunately for him, she took his answer as an invite to keep playing with him, so she did. Trying to ignore it, he motioned to pour the contents of the bottle into her cup.

As he reached for the cup, he felt her hand reach out for his. He stopped on his tracks and she grew bolder and took a firmer hold of his hands. Now unable to control his blush, he slowly turned his head towards her, only to find her gazing at their hands together. He was surprised that he was simply allowing her to enter his personal space, and so was she. Looking at his hopeless face, she decided to give him the final blow.

"Tell me, Mr. Bartender... Have you ever been kissed before...?" She said seductively as she slowly licked her lips. Escanor was entranced, and he could see her face approaching his, closer and closer... Escanor found himself moving backwards, but she followed him and it ended up with Escanor's back pressed against the wall and Merascylla hovering over him.

"L-Lady-" Escanor tried to mutter something, but he was interrupted by a finger pressed against his lips.

"Please, Bartender... Call me 'Mera'."

Their faces inches apart again, Escanor could even feel the sweet fragrance of her earlier drink. His body moving by itself, he found himself closing his eyes and moving his face forward. He felt a sudden warmth in his heart as he moved. In mere seconds, he kissed her.

Her hand, to be more exact.

Before he could react, Escanor's face was pushed back with a lot of force, which led him to fall backwards and hit his head on the wall, dropping his glasses in the proccess and having them shatter upon hitting the ground. Luckily for him, he had closed the glass doors of his shelf, otherwise the impact would surely drop quite a few bottles on the ground. Confused and surprised, he looked up to find the duo laughing out loud.

"As if, geezer!" The woman pointed at Escanor on the ground before getting again into a hysterical laughter. The man(?), Garan was no different, except for the fact that he was having so much fun that he ended up slamming and breaking things, such as some tables and chairs.

"Goddamn it, did you see his face?! Hahahaha!" The man(?) laughed. The duo high-fived as they looked down at Escanor.

The warmth he felt in his chest vanished as soon as it appeared. Now looking at the laughing duo, Escanor felt mixed feelings, such as shock, sadness, anger...

Weakness.

He kept watching the duo. The pain from being pushed was nothing like the pain the felt in his chest. While looking at the woman, he couldn't believe how she so easily broke him. He felt betrayed, to say the least.

"You... You tricked me..." He muttered, the pain on his chest intensifying as the words left his mouth. The woman laughed at him even more.

"Hahaha! Oh, sorry about that. I couldn't resist it. I just saw your hopeless face and I couldn't control myself!" She giggled.

So that's how it is. He was so hopeless that people could simply manipulate him. He was so predictable that people could simply take advantage of him, not caring at all about how he could feel. He was so pathetic that people could play with his feelings just like that, and he could do nothing about it.

So much for the Sin of Pride.

Escanor said nothing. He simply fought against his tears. Heck, he felt so humiliated, so destroyed, that he'd rather die than let these people see him cry. For once in his life, the weakened Escanor tried his best not to show vulnerability. He gathered strenght from the very core of his being, so that he wouldn't show him how weak he was. Instead, he got up, still in silence.

"Kahaha! Well, t'was fun and all, but now we're leaving. Thanks for the booze, old man!" Garan said, as he reached for another barrel of Escanor's reserves and motioned to leave his bar. "C'mon, Merascylla!" He called

"Sure thing!" The woman did the same outrageous act and picked up the bottle Escanor cleaned for herself. She then flashed him a mocking smile. "See you later, Bartender!" She laughed and turned her back on him. Upon reaching the entrance of the bar, both demons jumped away, and in a few seconds, the bar was overwhelmed with a painful silence.

Escanor just stood still for some moments, thinking in silence about how much pain the duo caused him. They broke his property, they stole his merchandise, the threatened his friends and, most of all, they took advantage of him and hurt him like no one else before. He crumpled to his knees and finally gave in to the tears. He cried, cursing his weakness, cursing himself for being so naive. He didn't blame them for hurting him so badly. He only had himself to blame, for being so easily manipulated.

He felt sad, because for the first time in his life, he got really close to achieving one of his dreams. To have someone who would give him love, despite the fact that he was a monster. As suspicious as the woman's advances were, for once in his life Escanor felt genuinely happy to have someone to touch him that way. Many beautiful women had entered his bar, and he always felt jealous when some hooligan would end up hitting on them and being successful. He always wondered what a kiss felt like, and at that moment he felt like he was about to find out.

And in mere seconds, a certain woman destroyed his dream.

As he cried, his gaze wandered through his bar and eventually it stopped at his broken glasses. Picking them up, he immediately remembered who gave them to him.

"Merlin..."

Memories started flooding his head. He thought of every happy moment he remembered with Merlin, and once again became overwhelmed with emotions. She really was important to him. She really meant a lot to him. He couldn't deny that. That's why, when he looked at his broken glasses, he didn't feel sad or worried like he'd usually feel.

He felt angry.

And it grew. His rage grew as his brain slowly processed that two demons destroyed one of the most important things he had. He clenched his fists. He gritted his teeth. He narrowed his brows. If anyone were to look at Escanor right now, no one would find him menacing at all, due to him small frame and his weak appearance. Yet, for the first time in his entire life, Escanor felt a murderous intent. He felt hatred for those demons. They played with his feelings, and did a lot of horrible things as well.

Escanor firmed his grip on his glasses and brought them to his chest. "I'll make them pay..." The man muttered, for once in his life someone managed anger him. And he wouldn't leave it at that.

The two demons laughed at him. They looked down on him, since he was weak and frail.

Little did they know the had just created a monster.

* * *

No one was able to hide their shocked faces when, all of a sudden, some people materialized out of nowhere.

"What the...?!" Hawk's eyes widened in surprise. A second ago, he was totally sure there wasn't anyone lying on his plate of leftovers, and upon closer inspection, he found out it was Ban. He was holding a small girl on his arms, and before Hawk could blink, another woman appeared out of nowhere and fell on top of Ban. Hawk was unsure if he should feel happy for seeing his friend who had left for unknown reasons, or if he should be angry at him for falling on top of his precious food. The answer was obvious.

"DAMN YOU BAAAAAN!" The pig yelled. No one messed with his leftovers. Ban, however, had a pained expression for a second, impressed at the pig's loud voice. But then he gave the pig a pained smile.

"Heh... Nice to see ya too, Master." The immortal man said, barely being able to keep laughing. It was then that Hawk, and the others around finally noticed that there was something wrong.

"Yo, Ban." Meliodas greeted his friend in his usual manner. Just then, King also appeared out of nowhere. "Oh, and King's here too. Welcome back guys!." Meliodas grinned.

The immortal man just smirked, still holding his precious fairy to his bare chest. "Yo, Cap'n."

"Captain!" King got up and started levitating. "I... We- ... I mean... Wait, let me summon Oslo first..." Unsure about how to utter his next words, the fairy king decided to use the brief summoning time of his dog to think about something.

"Hmm?" Meliodas seemed curious, but still retained his peaceful expression.

Hendriksen, who was just watching the whole thing, finally stepped forward. "Meliodas! How can you be so relaxed? Isn't it obvious that something happened?!"

"I-" Before Meliodas could say something, the man mying in the ground finally acknowledged the presence in front of him.

"What the fuck!" Ban hissed, struggling to get up. "What is he doing here, Cap'n?! How the hell is he alive anyway?!" He slammed his fist on the ground, putting the last of his strenght into getting into a better position to look at his captain. The small woman in his arms tried in vain to calm him down.

"Captain... What is the meaning of this?!" Now it was King's turn to get angry and confused.

Meliodas, however, simply wore a troubled expression and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, that." He sighed. "It's a long story. But basically, he didn't die and he's on our side now."

Ban and King couldn't believe their ears. Even Jericho couldn't seem to understand what was going on. She made that pretty clear by pointing his sword at him.

"Hendrickson!" She glared at him. "Explain everything! How can you be alive?!"

The bar was overwhelmed with a deafening, dangerous silence. There were people glaring daggers at each other, people who were just scared by the tense situation and people who just didn't care at all.

"G-Guys, calm down! There's no need for this, we can explain everything!" Arthur said, feeling quite intimidated.

Just then, a female voice came out of a certain floating orb. "I guess it's about time we explain everything. It was really convenient that you all showed up from nowhere. So now, settle back and listen for now..."

* * *

 **Ok, that's it for now. Sorry for taking so long. Anyway, I'll update the next chapter faster, so stay tuned and don't forget to review if you enjoyed it.**


End file.
